For The Love Of Michael
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Michael gets in trouble only Robin and Jason can save him. Can they put aside what happened before to save Michael and give him a stable home? What will happen between Jason and Robin?


FOR THE LOVE OF MICHAEL

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters

A/N: takes place in 2002

CHAPTER ONE

Michael had taken one of his father's guns to kindergarten school and Michael and two other kids were playing with it when a shot was heard. Michael had accidentally shot the other kid not realizing that it was a real gun. The police came and Mac Scorpio headed the team because of who was involved, his lead detective Taggart did not have a sensitive bone in his body. Mac knew he had to take Michael in to the police station and arrest him.

A hearing was set up and a judge was set to hear what happened and the new district attorney was taking this case himself hoping that he could somehow use this to get Corinthos and Morgan. The judge was the worst in the whole town, a hanging judge.

Sonny hired Alexis Davis to represent his son Michael. They were talking about the case now that it had been ruled a juvenile killing since the boy died which meant that if convicted he would be sentenced to a juvenile facility till he is eighteen or twenty one. Alexis said that with the evidence that the D.A. has that Michael would be going to that juvenile facility. Jason, Carly and Sonny were devastated. There was a knock at the door and Sonny got up to answer it. Mac Scorpio came in and asked the four of them "Have you found any way for Michael to not go to the juvenile facility?"

"What is it to you Mac? Want to find out if my son is going there till he's eighteen or twenty one?" Sonny said angry at the injustice of it all. Him or Jason deserved to go to jail but Michael was a little boy. He was going to lose his son.

"No, I don't think he deserves to go there and I might be able to help him not go there if you want to listen. Right, Alexis?"

"I haven't gotten to that yet. She is their only hope in keeping Michael from going there." Alexis said.

"Who could keep my son from going there?" Carly asked.

"Carly, you and Robin Scorpio hate each other right?" 

"Yes,"

"What would you say to her being able to stop Michael from going there?"

"Are you saying Robin can keep Michael from going to the juvenile facility?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason we are." Alexis answered.

"How?" Sonny asked.

"There are some things that you would have to understand. Damn I wish Robin was here to explain this." Alexis said.

"She is here. She is downstairs. She surprised me when she arrived. She's just waiting to be told to come up."

"Get her up here Mac. Carly no remarks that you would normally make to Robin. She is your new best friend if not Carly your son goes bye bye into the juvenile facility until he is eighteen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, okay I am her new best friend and I will be if she can keep my son from going there."

"Robin is on her way up." Mac said after calling her and telling her to come up.

"Good, that way we can explain who Robin is now and what she can do."

Guard knocks on the door and opens door and says "Robin Scorpio, to see you, boss"

"Let her in." Sonny says and Robin walks in.

Jason on seeing her thinks, she's as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so now.

Carly said "Alexis and Mac tell me you can keep my son from going to the juvenile facility. Is that true?"

"Yes, Carly, I most likely can." Robin tells her and she knew she had their full attention.

"How can you keep him from going to the juvenile facility?" Sonny wants to know.

"I call the governor and ask him for custody of Michael Corinthos III."

"You just call the governor. Think he'll speak to you?" Carly laughs.

"Considering I saved his daughter's life a few months ago I think I can get through. He told me if I ever needed anything just call him and if he could do it he would. Now understand this I can't ask for custody for you Carly and Sonny because of what happened but I can take custody of Michael and you at least will be able to see him without bars and not on a timer of how often and how long you can visit him. There will be times you can't visit him because of appointments, school work, he will have to see a court ordered psychiatrist most likely because of what happened and that kind of thing has to come first but you will be able to take him and do things with him unlike what you would be able to do at the juvenile facility. So do I make the call to the governor or not?"

"Yes, please. I don't want him growing up in that juvenile facility." Carly said.

Jason also said, "I think giving custody to Robin is a good idea also. I don't want him growing up in there either."

Sonny said "I agree please Robin, help my son."

Robin tells everyone to be quiet. Robin takes out her phone and makes a call. "Jonathan its Dr. Robin Scorpio, I've run into a problem and I need your help."

"If there is anything I can do to help you I will. What is your problem?" The governor said.

"Do you know about the shooting at the elementary school in Port Charles?"

"Yes, I do. Why?

"I want custody of Michael Corinthos III. He is very special to me and I don't want him to go to the juvenile facility. I want custody."

"Okay let me call the judge and see what he is thinking about rather he wants to send him to the facility or not."

"Thanks."

"I will call you back at this number."

"Yes."

"Okay talk to you in a few." He hangs up the phone and calls the judge.

"What if the judge doesn't want to let Michael off with living with you?"

"Then we go higher up than the governor that's all. I _will_ get custody of Michael. I know I will."

"What do you mean higher up?"

"Well I have saved a lot of lives and done favors for heads of state and stuff so a lot of people owe me favors. Not just the governor of New York."

"So you can call in a favor from someone else higher up than the governor."

"Yes."

"How?"

"I am a neuro pathologist which is a doctor that makes up new drug protocols and a lot of people have lived from my protocols and high ups are some of those people and they are grateful to me and willing to do me favors for saving their lives or a loved one's lives."

A knock is sounded at the door, the guard opens it and tells them that Dr. Alan Quartermaine is at the door and Robin tells Sonny "Let him come in."

Sonny tells the guard to let him in. He walks in and says to Robin. "Robin, I heard you were home. Monica saw you come into Harbor View Towers and I rushed over here when I she told me you were here. I would like to offer you a seat on the hospital board, co-chief of staff and head of the lab you can run any way you want to. I know that you haven't wanted to come back to Port Charles but please reconsider."

"Alan, I will accept those positions, I'm ready to come home for good."

"Thank you. When do you want to start?"

"I'm not sure, how about after the first of the year. I have something that needs my attention right now and I need to take some time with it for now. Can you wait that long?"

"Yes, I will see you at the hospital then. I hope to see you before that."

"You will, I need a doctor here. You to be exact would you take me on again."

"I would love too."

"Okay."

"I will see you soon." He leaves and the phone rings. Robin picks it up and says hello.

"Hello Robin I talked to the judge and we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"He will allow you to take custody if you are rooted in the community with marriage to someone here."

"What?"

"Robin he wants a stable home environment for Michael with someone Michael knows."

"Who am I supposed to marry?"

"The judge gave two men and only those two can you marry and get custody of Michael. Jason Morgan and Johnny O'Brien his bodyguard. The judge feels that these two men can help raise Michael and keep him safe. So who are you going to marry?"

"Me." Jason said.

"What?" Robin said. "Jason I do have a choice."

"That's good I will let the judge know. I would suggest getting married immediately. Go to Vegas and get married bring the signed marriage license to the judge and he will give you custody to you and Jason Morgan."

"Right." Robin said to Jonathan before she hung up on him.

"I'll call the pilot and have him get the plane ready to go."

"Two things. Jason if you treat me like you did before me getting crumbs while everyone else was treated like a priority and I came in last, I will not stand for it, I come first then everyone else and two you even think about cheating on me or letting anyone insult me with me being HIV+ or anything else I will divorce you so I would suggest you think a minute. Can you put me first and not make me the laughing stock of this town like you did before and not let anyone no matter who it is insult me?" 

"I will put you first and I won't cheat on you. We are going to have to share a bedroom."

"Yes, we will and are we going to be having sex?"

"Yes." Jason said looking around and Alexis and Mac don't look shocked but Carly and Sonny do look shocked by her candor.

"Robin, Jason and anyone else who is going to see this wedding let's go, the plane is ready."

Everyone including Alexis and Mac heads out the door and to the airstrip, they board the plane and take off for Vegas to see Robin and Jason get married.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
